Wordtober 2018
by Athenasea
Summary: Una pequeña historia cada día sobre el universo de Ace Attorney, siguiendo los temas propuestos por la lista del Wordtober 2018.
1. Things we carry

_**Things we carry.**_

 _(Contiene spoilers de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y PW:AA Trials & Tribulations)_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había presenciado una tormenta tan furiosa azotar la aldea. Incluso sus clientes del día habían decidido cancelar su visita a la mansión, por lo que la jornada había transcurrido de forma tranquila. Desde el mediodía se había encerrado en sus aposentos, argumentando un retiro espiritual necesario ante este violento fenómeno atmosférico o divino, según la creencia. Pero, lo que era en verdad cierto, es que solo quería estar a solas.

Acompañada por las cándidas y débiles luces de las velas dispersas por toda la sala, la maestra de la Aldea Kurain se sentaba frente a la entrada que llevaba a su jardín privado. Las puertas de fino papel estaban corridas hacia un lado, y la lluvia llegaba a penetrar en la habitación, humedeciendo ligeramente sus vestimentas. Pero aquello no parecía importarle.

Incluso la tormenta, en su fiero temperamento, parecía respetar la calmada disposición de la mujer. Las gotas entraban en su dominio, pero parecían perder fuerza nada más traspasar el umbral, como si no quisiesen perturbar la melancolía de su mirada.

La mujer observaba el empapado jardín, con un velo de tristeza posado en sus oscuros ojos. Pensaba en el pasado, rememorando antiguos tiempos. La última tormenta tan feroz como aquella que había presenciado había sido hace, al menos, veinticuatro años. ¿Cómo recordaba aquello? No conocía esa respuesta. Pero lo vislumbraba ahí, delante de ella: una tarde de tormenta, en esa misma habitación, días antes de que su madre les dejase a su hermana y a ella.

Mia. Madre.

Una sombra de melancolía oscureció por un momento su alma. Pese a que estaban ahí, tan vívidas en su recuerdo, tan vivas en aquella habitación, era consciente de que ya no estaban junto a ella. Estaba sola en este presente, frío y húmedo, castigado con fieros truenos que retumban en la lejanía, mientras que una pertinente oscuridad cubre la brillantez del sol.

Incluso cuando Mia se fue, el sol brillaba más. Incluso cuando su madre la abandonó frente a ella, sin saber siquiera que era ella realmente, el cielo era azul. Ahora, sin embargo...

Llevaba consigo esos recuerdos. Quería sentirse acompañada por ellos, pero no era capaz. No cargaba con el recuerdo de su vida, sino con el de su muerte. Su sufrimiento. Su abandono.

Había sido abandonada por todos ellos. Se sentía sola, desamparada en aquella tormenta. Deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que la tempestad le castigase por sus pecados, y le eximiese de esa culpa.

Tan solo una persona había logrado calmar aquella culpa. Pero esa persona ya no estaba junto a ella: le había abandonado, como todos los demás.

Y la culpa, la rabia y el enfado la corrompían por dentro; mientras su sereno y terso rostro contemplaba el lóbrego jardín.

* * *

 _Notas_ _ de la autora: yyyy aquí estoy otra vez, pero ahora escribiendo cosillas diferentes. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, y que todo review es bien recibido; me alegra mucho leeros y saber qué pensáis. Trataré de llevarlo al día, pero habrá días en que no pueda subirlo por razones de tiempo. De todos modos, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello._


	2. An open door

_**An open door.**_

 _(Puede contener spoilers de Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)_

No sabía ni qué hora era. Tampoco me interesaba demasiado. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y, si lo tuviese, probablemente no fuese a hacerlo. Incluso la puerta a la oficina llevaba abierta toda la noche, y aún no me decidía a levantarme para cerrarla. Algo tan simple como eso, y ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerlo. Si me sentía inútil y desgraciado, con esto aún más.

Bebí de la botella que sujetaba por el cuello. Después de tres botellas, que habían rodado por el suelo dirigiéndose a donde ellas habían querido -siempre alejándose de mí-, el sabor me resultaba rancio y repetitivo, pero, como ya he dicho, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Tras varias botellas, conseguía dejar de sentirme tan patético por un breve momento que buscaba con desesperación. Y, a la vez, cada día me desesperaba más, porque necesitaba más tiempo y más botellas para llegar a ese estado de incongruencia con mi mente.

Estaba desplomado en el sofá, con la camisa desabrochada y arrugada por todas partes. Había perdido no sabía dónde la chaqueta, y los pantalones estaban decorados con una gran mancha de mosto que me había tirado encima la noche anterior. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de limpiarlos. Me aborrecía a mí mismo.

Haciendo gala de un esfuerzo que no aplicaba en nada más, bebí otro trago prolongado. Me frustraba tener que seguir bebiendo mientras me sentía un infeliz de la vida, pero así eran las cosas.

Pero, en mi subconsciente, en lo profundo de mi ser, sabía por qué la puerta seguía abierta, por qué era reticente a cerrarla. Esperaba, sin esperar, que alguien entrase por la puerta, me gritase, me regañase y me obligase a levantarme del sofá. Y que yo contestase, me enfadase y, al final, acabase rindiéndome y doblegándome a sus deseos. Como siempre había hecho. Como tenían que ser las cosas.

Pero no iba a volver, lo sabía muy bien. Maya no iba a volver. Y si volvía, se enfadaría con ella, porque no se merecía eso. No después de cómo le había tratado, de las cosas que le había dicho y de las que me arrepentía profundamente. Pero ni siquiera hacía un amago de coger el maldito teléfono y llamarla para disculparme. Así de imbécil soy.

De pronto, sentí un ligero tirón en la manga de la camisa. Cuando bajé la cabeza -la cual me jugó una mala pasada y la habitación comenzó a girar alrededor mío en cuanto hice el menor movimiento- vi a Trucy, vestida con el pijama de elefantitos azules que le había regalado el otro día.

Me incorporé ligeramente y le sonreí.

—¡Trucy! —exclamé con falsa alegría—. Creía que ya estabas dormida. ¿Te he despertado?

No me contestó, sino que se limitó a mirarme intensamente desde su pequeña altura. Parecía triste.

—Cariño, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿No puedes dormir?

Siguió observándome sin articular palabra. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Trucy cogió mi mano libre con sus dos manitas, y la apretó.

—Papá, ¿por qué lloras?

Parpadeé varias veces. No entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando Trucy soltó mi mano la llevé a mi rostro. Estaba mojado. ¿Había estado llorando? ¿Desde cuándo?

Pero no me pregunté el por qué, porque era más que consciente.

Trucy me abrazó por la cintura y, en ese momento, me odié más que nunca en mi vida. Trucy no se merecía verme llorar. Ella lo había pasado mucho peor que yo. Y aquí estaba, lamentándome en mi miseria sin ver la suya. Y ella aún hacía el esfuerzo de sonreír y de hacer sonreír a los demás. Tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Solté la botella que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, derramando lo poco que quedaba en el interior. Y le devolví el abrazo, mientras miraba la puerta abierta de la oficina.

Puerta que cerraría mañana mismo. Cerraría la puerta de mi antigua vida. Aunque ya la había cerrado en el momento en que le eché a Maya de la oficina, tras una dura discusión que seguía taladrando mi corazón.

Pero no abriría otra puerta, porque no había ninguna más que abrir.

* * *

 _Notas_ _ de la autora: siempre he pensando que Nick y Maya discutieron cuando Phoenix perdió su distintivo de letrado y, como nunca han especificado sobre ello, mi cabeza se encarga de rellenar los huecos a mi manera. Juas juas juas._

 _Todo review es bien recibido, me encanta leer lo que pensáis. Muchas gracias por leerme._


	3. Faces in the street

_**Faces in the street.**_

 _(Contiene spoilers de PW:AA Trials & Tribulations)_

A pesar de ser la última hora de luz del día, la gente se amontonaba en las calles de la ciudad y se dirigían rápidamente en una dirección indeterminada para los demás, determinada para ellos. Parecían querer aprovechar los tardíos rayos de sol, los cuales aún conseguían calentar el espíritu de los viandantes. Pronto caería la noche y, con ella, el frío y la oscuridad se abrirían paso al calor y la luz, desvelando la otra cara de la ciudad.

A él siempre le había gustado más la noche que el día. Siempre había disfrutado más su café al suave destello de una simple lámpara de pie, rodeado de silencio y tranquilidad. Nadie le interrumpiría y, si lo hacían, era por una razón suficientemente importante como para hacerlo, lo cual lo justificaba. Pero sus noches consistían en la clama más absoluta que le acompañaba mientras leía informes de casos, disfrutaba de alguna película o, simplemente, se sentaba a saborear la quietud y su café. Para esos momentos, su mezcla ciento cuatro era perfecta. Tenía un ligero regusto dulce que acompañaba a la candidez del instante.

Pero eso ya había pasado. La noche era la completa oscuridad para él, tan negra como el elixir que tanto reverenciaba. Resopló con sorna. ¿Era el destino, jugando con él como siempre había hecho? Qué ingenuo había sido en su juventud, creyéndose ajeno a al azar y poseedor de su propia fortuna. No podía haberse equivocado más.

Con las manos en los bolsillos trataba de encogerse lo máximo posible, mientras caminaba cerca de la pared más próxima. Se sentía vulnerable y, en esa indefensión, lo único que quería es que todos aquellos desapareciesen de su vista. No quería verlos. No quería que le viesen. Así.

Unos niños le golpearon con fuerza en un costado. Perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos, pero la pared contigua evitó la caída.

—¡U-ups! ¡Lo sentimos, señor!

Ni siquiera los había visto. Ni siquiera había podido verlos, y el tumulto del gentío había amortiguado sus gritos. Seguramente el uniforme de aquellos tres chicos consistía en una mezcla de colores brillantes, como siempre en todos los atuendos escolares, pero, para él, no había más que gris.

A pesar de que ya habían transcurrido unos instantes desde el atropello, seguía sintiendo la mirada de los jóvenes sobre él. Y, en efecto, así era: los tres chicos le observaban atentamente, focalizando su curiosidad en su rostro. En concreto, en las horribles gafas que le tapaban medio rostro.

Les sonrió irónicamente, y siguió su camino de nuevo.

" _Qué tío tan raro_ ", los escuchó decir tras dejarles atrás.

Tan solo quería llegar a su departamento y aislarse en su soledad, en su oscuridad. Quitarse ese horrible aparato y beber tranquilamente una taza de café, sin tratar de fingir que podía ver algo mínimamente. Él no se merecía nada más que oscuridad.

Pero, en medio de aquellos pensamientos, en el centro de aquella multitud y en mitad de su soledad, le pareció percibir una ligera luz resplandeciente. Una luz que se alzaba por encima de toda esa gente. Una luz que ya había visto en alguna ocasión.

Se detuvo bruscamente, provocando que varias personas volviesen a impactar contra él y exclamasen maldiciones por lo bajo. Pero esta vez no le importó. Su atención era plena hacia aquella luz.

Aquella luz materializada en una figura. No estaba seguro de lo que distinguía, pero... aquellos cabellos, aquella forma...

Era una mujer.

Y se giró por un momento, ladeando levemente el rostro hacia él. Sonriéndole.

Mia.

Corrió hacia ella pero, tan pronto como había divisado la luz, esta volvió a abandonarle.

—¡Mia! —gritó. Varias personas le miraron de reojo y trataron de alejarse de él.

Pero Mia ya no estaba ahí. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de estar ahí.

Aunque él había muerto mucho tiempo antes que ella.

* * *

 _Notas_ _ de la autora: No tengo mucho más que decir sobre esta historia, más allá de que Godot es de mis personajes favoritos de toda la saga. Estoy intentando ponerme al día, pero no sé cuando lo conseguiré. ¡Pero yo lo intento!_

 _Como siempre, vuestros comentarios y reviews son siempre bien recibidos, me encantaría leer lo que pensáis/opináis._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que no veamos pronto de nuevo._


End file.
